


egg my nog daddy ;)))

by justjoshinya



Series: langst stuff [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Kinda, Lances pov, Oops, POV Second Person, also i didnt read this over, btw lance is lowkey really ooc, but this took not even a full twenty four hours, fair warning, for me at least, fshfdfndf, i feel like im forgetting to tag smth whoops, i usually take at least a week to finish a fic, i wrote it really quick, im just a fool, im probably not, im sorry lance gffkdfis, ok im gonna stop rambling now, so sorry if it doesnt make sense or some shti, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoshinya/pseuds/justjoshinya
Summary: lance goes a starve whoops i suck at summaries





	egg my nog daddy ;)))

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do w this i just couldnt think of anythgn to call this garbage fshfusrhf also if u didnt read the tags be warned theres eating disorder stuff

“-nce? Hello? Anybody in there?” your eyes snap open to Keith shaking you gently, asking if you’re alright. You look around to see the team all staring worriedly at you. 

You notice either you’ve gotten shorter or everyone else grew. Oh wait, you’re laying on the floor. Huh, weird. 

“What happened…?” you ask, confusion clear in your voice. “You passed out in the middle of training.” Shiro answers. “Are you okay, lance?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” you say as you slowly get up on your feet, Keith tries to help but you usher him away. “my apologies lance, I hope the training wasn’t too hard on you,” Allura says. Her eyes filled with worry.

“No. it wasn’t your fault, Allura,” you say as you try blinking away the dark spots clouding your vision. “I’m just feeling a bit under the weather is all.” 

“Are you getting sick?” Keith asks as he presses his hand on your forehead. “Holy shit lance, you’re freezing.” he exclaims rather loudly.

“And you’re hot.” you say, winking at Keith as a confused look makes its way onto his features. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Pidge trying and failing at holding back laughter.

Keith finally seems to understand as his face noticeably heats up. “Lance, now’s not the time.” he says, trying to subtly hide the redness present on his face. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’ve never been better honestly.” you ignore the skeptical gazes from your fellow paladins. “Lance, you literally passed out, we thought you were dying!” Pidge speaks up. “Really guys, i’m totally fine.” you brush off the worried looks and questions.

“I’m going to head to my room and lay down for a bit. Gimme a shout if ya need me.” you begin walking out of the room but Shiro stops you “lance,” he pauses “I’m always here if you need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to, or anything like that.” he said quietly enough so only you could hear him. “Thanks, Shiro. But I’m fine really.” and with that, you walk away.

Fuck that was close, Shiro definitely saw through your facade.

Picking up your pace, you sprint to your room as fast as you can without making too much noise.

You come to a halt once you’re inside the small room and quickly close and lock the door. You let out a breath you weren’t even aware you’ve been holding. Your head feels light and your heartbeat is shallow.

Before you even realize what’s happening, your legs give out from beneath you. 

“Hey lance?” hunks voice calls to you through the door. “Yeah?” you say back, silently praying he didn't hear you fall. “dinner will be ready in a few minutes, if you’re feeling okay enough to eat.”  
“I’m not really that hungry, thank you though.” part of you feels guilty for lying to him, but the other part applauds you for avoiding eating for so long, three days, to be exact.  
“Ok then, i’ll save you some leftovers.” hunk says, you hear his footsteps echo down the hall.

As soon as hunks footsteps are out of hearing range, the voice in your head starts yelling at you, telling you how horrible you are, yet it’s praising you.

‘you should just starve until your organs fail, you deserve it anyway’ ‘the pain means you’re doing good, keep going’ ‘you’re absolutely disgusting. why don't you just kill yourself already?'

You clutch your stomach and bite your lip in an attempt to quiet your cries. The hunger is overwhelming, but it feels so good. The proud feeling when you decline food feels exhilarating, as fucked up as that sounds. You didn’t care though. Sure, people thought you were insane, but the high you get from the pain is worth so much more than other people opinions on your sanity.

The logical part of your brain was telling you to just eat something, you wouldn’t be able to form Voltron if you’re so weak you can hardly move.  
But the voices tell you to continue. They can find someone else to replace you. It doesn’t matter, you don’t matter, the voices would say, and you would listen.

The feeling comes back to your legs and you’re able to stand again. immediately once you’re on your feet, you hear a ringing in your ears. It’s quiet but loud enough that it starts bothering you. Aside from the ringing, your vision has gone almost completely black. Nothing new, but it still wasn’t pleasant.

A rush of pain hits you as you try to get to your bed. you’d rather not faint on the floor again today, a bed would definitely the preferable option. 

You slowly make your way to your bed as you ignore your entire body aching in hardly bearable pain. It’s fine, you’re fine. You try desperately to tell yourself that everything’s okay, that you’re totally not bringing yourself closer to death everytime you refuse to eat, or that your body definitely isn’t eating itself both inside and out in a last-ditch effort to keep you alive.

The feeling of flopping down onto your bed is refreshing. Your body can hardly move at this point due to such little energy. It’s ok though, you’ll eat tomorrow… probably.

Keeping your eyes open is way harder than it should be. You can’t tell if you’re either just really sleep deprived or the starving is getting to you, the answer is probably both. God, you haven’t gotten a good night sleep in so long. You usually stay up most nights, contemplating the next days caloric intake and if you can get away with not eating at all.

You finally start falling asleep. Well, more like your vision goes entirely black, followed by the ringing in your ears slowly fading out until you can’t hear anything. 

The next thing you know you’ve passed out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo i hope u enjoyed this crap  
> aslo ya boy has a shit ton of until dawn and detroit become human fics in the works so yeha im gonna try to finish those yeehaw


End file.
